divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Big Brother 99/Insurgent
So I was thinking, we should have a discussion about Insurgent (film) which is coming out next March and that it has new characters that are mentioned in Divergent due to it was to long with the content to have all in the movie. Looks like it will lead up to many things to be discussed. Like Tris and Calebs relationship having to be strained and her relationship with Four will be also strained. The only one who gets stretched to is Christinas one with her. The movie Insurgent is one of the best movies that will come out next year and for me to say that, I am a huge fan of the series, like I think that Veronica Roth is a genius for creating a franchise as good as this one. Like it should be in the record books for having the best fan bases around the world. I myself is a fan of Tris, Christina, Four, Peter, Edward, Will, Caleb, Al, Eric, Jeanine, Natalie, Andrew and many many more. Like having the movie just around the corner and coming fast, it is annoying me to the point of me asking the movie gods to have it finished by January next year and also having the editing done by February next year. Finding that the movie has more to expose about the series. But come on, you have to think like that. Plus we get to see Edward who got stabbed in the eye by the one who is nasty and hates himself and that is Peter who I think he is the most misunderstood character in the series. Like he must have some problems with himself if he is causing all this trouble for everyone including Tris and Four. With him teaming up with Marcus is a cry out for help. But no one actually did that, tris was trying but was kind of annoyed that he treat him like that. Having the Factionless rise from being nobodies to tyrants over a small period of time and the Erudite fall really quickly and having Abnegation fall as well. The genocide was actually a sign of today's society will impact the future generations, like the faction system could end up being the new future and new social experiment like Big Brother. Like Big Brother which is a social experiment, will have to have a leader like either Andrew, Marcus and Jeanine, which each will have to have their own hidden agendas and for many of them will be good or bad. Big Brother is kinda a smaller version of this. Plus who knows that the purity war could end up happening which might lead up for many towns around the globe being segregated away from each other, i am actually impressed for what could end up happening. So having a conversation about Insurgent could lead up to many things being brought up. So please comment below and tell us what are your thoughts on Insurgent and what ever was mentioned in the blog above. Category:Blog posts